falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
神秘洞窟
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsUncannyCavernsLocation }} The Uncanny Caverns is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background The Uncanny Caverns is a pre-War tourist destination that was composed of a series of caverns and tunnels, as well as a reception and gift shop. A major tourist attraction in West Virginia, the Caverns' tour guides were instructed to emphasize the legend of the Night Kid. The Night Kid, according to legend, was a small boy who had been discovered in the caverns living with bats. The Caverns offered self-guided and guided tours to customers, as well as premium passes that allowed customers to explore otherwise off-limits areas. Self-guided boxes allowed visitors to enjoy the views, narrated by Dick Shale.Guided tour Uncanny Caverns ran into financial troubles in 2077, with September gross sales totaling $75,245.29, as compared to the $84,759.47 in August. Though expected after the holiday season, the management decided to focus on increasing sales of upgraded tour package and increase base admission prices in face of a worsening economy. The base ticket price was $14 for ages 13+, $7 for children 6-12 and free for the youngest visitors, producing 1189, 1578, and no sales respectively, for a total of $27,692. The packaged offers like Wild Cave Tour (ages 10+) and Extreme Adventure Tour (all tours bundle with Devil's Toll passes, ages 16+) generated $34,888 and $7,697, from 392 and 43 sales at $89 and $179 respectively. Only four standalone Devil's Toll passes were sold at $99 apiece, prompting management to scrap them in October, while gift store sales totaled 762 sales for a revenue of $4,572.29. All numbers pre-tax, of course.Uncanny Caverns terminal entries Layout The entrance and gift shop consists of a fairly run-down building and contains old souvenir shelves and check-out desks. A ramp outside the building, which can be accessed from the right-hand side of the entrance building, leads down to the entrance to the Caverns. The location is guarded by mole rats and weak feral ghouls. The caverns consist of five separate caverns, connected by a looping wooden walkway. There are also several small tunnels and nooks along the path, which feature stories about the Night Kid and information about various natural features, such as a pool of "pure" water and a small stream. It appears that many people tried to hide in the caverns after the bombs fell, as skeletons and supplies can be found throughout the caverns. There are ten audio tour stations along the path that explain the various caverns and features. Enemies inside the caverns vary and are leveled. Apart from the standard feral ghouls, mole rats and mole miners, a number of other creatures have been encountered, dependent on character level, from mirelurks and hunters to a random encounter leveled glowing wendigo. 值得注意的物品 * 溫迪戈的詛咒（一） - 接待處的櫃台。 * 溫迪戈的詛咒（二） - 洞窟裡頭4號語音導覽站處進去的死路區域。 * 神秘的地圖殘片：康斯坦斯 - 上述櫃台。 * Four potential magazines: ** At the tickets building in front, inside a display case. ** At the gift shop, inside a magazine rack in the southwestern corner of the shop. ** Inside the first small room where the Curse of the Wendigo - Part 2 holotape is also found (Audio Tour Station 4). ** Inside the Dead End section, between two sleeping bags (Audio Tour Station 8). * Several potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads in the following locations: ** Inside a vending machine beside the Uncanny Caverns photo opportunity sign. ** Inside the Halfling Hole tour section (Audio Tour Station 6). ** On a ledge at the back of the Dead End tour section (Audio Tour Station 8). * Potential recipe - Inside the Dead End section, on a small table (Audio Tour Station 8). * Potential weapon mod - At the gift shop, behind the northwestern counter. Notes * Pre-War visitors to the site could choose from three tour options:Uncanny Caverns terminal entries ** Base tour ($49) - an automated tour narrated by Dick Shale ** Wild Cave tour ($89) - the Base tour plus additional access to three additional "rooms" in the caverns - the Night Kid room, Halfling Hole, and Dead EndAppalachia audio tour stations - Uncanny Caverns ** Extreme Adventure tour ($179) - the Wild Cave tour plus additional access to the Devil's OfferingAppalachia audio tour stations - Uncanny Caverns - Audio tour station 9 * According to the Fallout 76 Offical Guide, Uncanny Caverns is considered part of The Ash Heap area. Appearances The Uncanny Caverns appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 * 神秘洞窟的靈感似乎是來自於現實西維吉尼亞州的Lost World Caverns，為一系列的地下天然洞穴、國家自然地標和觀光景點。 * 夜童有可能是致敬了蝙蝠男孩，一個常常出現在世界新聞周報的虛擬人物。 Gallery F76 Uncanny Caverns 2.png Uncanny Caverns 1.png|Bobblehead location in cave near photo-op spot Uncanny Caverns 2.png|Magazine location (Ticket Sales) Uncanny Caverns 3.png|Magazine location (Audio Tour Station 8) Uncanny Caverns 4.png|Magazine location (Gift shop) Uncanny_Caverns_5.png|Magazine location (Audio Tour Station 4) Uncanny_Caverns_6.png|Bobblehead location in Halfling Hole Uncanny_Caverns_7.png|Bobblehead location - (Audio Tour Station 8) Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations en:Uncanny Caverns ru:Необыкновенные пещеры